1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a table for self-service shops, comprising a base frame with four tubular feet, two side frames arranged parallel and each having a first and a second wall, and a bottom arranged above the base frame and surrounded by the walls.
2. Description of Related Art
Tables of this type are known in various designs. What is common to all these tables is that they can be converted into a space-saving form for the purpose of transportation, for example for delivery. Various solutions are known for this.
German utility model specification 299 14 238.8 describes such a table. This table can be converted into a usable form by fitting various individual parts together. For example, connecting parts first have to be inserted into the feet of a base frame before four uprights, which carry the side walls, can then be plugged onto these connecting parts.